Gaming time! (or 'How to bond with your team by playing video games')
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: (post 'Avengers') So, Tony and the gang are winding down after the New York battle, and what do they decide to do in the meantime? Play video games of course! So get ready for silliness and gaming as they bond as a family through games! (Inspired by 'melting angels' Avengers and video games story somewhat!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so due to a review made by a follower for one of my other stories, and inspiration from 'melting angels' stories, I'm doing a fanfic that is consistent of the Avengers playing video games! Just to get to know one another as teammates!**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone or the video game!**

**warning: silliness galore! **

Chapter 1: Sega Genesis: Primal Rage

Things were quiet since Loki attacked New York, with the Avengers, including Pepper and Jane, now thinking of a way to do some team bonding. Tony then had an idea, because he's a genius after all, then went to tell the others about his plan for team bonding. "Guys, I have the most awesome Idea ever: we play video games!" he said enthusiastically. "I'm in!" Clint yelled readily. "Count me in!" Bruce said enthusiastically. "So, what will we be playing?" Pepper asked. Tony rubbed his hands together, smiling devilishly. "Primal Rage for the Sega Genesis!" he yelled fist-pumping in the air. "What is this 'Primal Rage'?" Thor asked confusedly. "You'll see. JARVIS, set the game room up, we're gonna play till the sun goes down….wait up, you get the idea." Tony commanded while going to get some snacks ready for playing.

They went inside the game room where a Sega Genesis console, with Primal Rage and a variety of other games for different consoles were there ready to be played. "Of course the speakers will be on partial blast, and then we'll begin the game!" Tony said before turning the 56' plasma smart TV on and turning the console on, they got to their spots before the start up screen for Primal Rage came on. "This is fascinating." Thor mused with wonder. "Oh, it gets better, point break." Tony said giddily as he set up the options for the game, having it of course with a six button controller. The screen got to the select a fighter part of the game, and Tony was going against Clint first, so Tony picked Blizzard, because and quote, 'He's a big blue gorilla, end of story!' and Clint picked Talon, so they ended up in the cove area, Tony kept trying to freeze Clint, but he kept dodging his attacks, while the others were cheering them on. "Come on Tony, you can do it!" Pepper yelled encouraging her genius boyfriend/boss. "Don't let him turn you into a dino-popsicle!" Jane encouraged as Thor laughed while they were going at it. "Come on you slinky raptor!" Tony yelled through his teeth as he kept trying to hit him. "Hey, you're the one who decided to go for a big ass gorilla, Tony, not me!" Clint said making Talon jump on blizzard and 'nibble' at his face. "What the hell, Clint!?" he bellowed angrily, making Blizzard hit Talon with an ice geyser. "Ha! Got ya that time, Legolas!" Tony taunted much to Clint's dismay as the timer went to zero….and Clint had more life than Tony. Tony was cursing rather loudly, with words that would have given his mom a heart attack as it got to the second round and Tony was even more persistent in terms of beating Clint at the game….which wasn't helping him very much. When Tony was beaten for the second time, Clint pressed a few buttons and Talon had spun around and around until he got to Blizzard, and shredded him pretty badly. "Are you kidding me right now!?" Tony yelled as everyone else was laughing and cringing at the rather graphic fatality. He and Clint got back to their spots as Pepper was comforting an angry Tony, so Bruce and Thor were next and Thor had selected Armadon while Bruce had Sauron, and they were in the ruins area.

"Valhalla this game is so confusing!" Thor complained while getting an Idea about the controls for the game, but Bruce was whaling his attacks at him, making a laser projectile out of his fighter's mouth. "Imma firin' mah lazer!" Tony yelled causing Clint and Jane to nearly turn violet with laughter while Pepper and Natasha spat their drinks out at the reference. Bruce was busy trying to hold in a laugh as Thor was just sitting there confused by what Tony had said earlier. "You shall not best the son of Odin, Banner!" Thor taunted while he got the hang of the controls for his character, he made Armadon fire spikes from his tail at Sauron while Bruce executed an earthquake stomp, then chomped on Armadon, taking out a good chunk of Armadon's health. "Oh, he got ya that time!" Jane yelled while shifting in her spot. "Oh, we shall see about—" he was cut off by Bruce doing the earthquake stomp again, losing his health completely. "What is this blasphemy?!" he demanded outraged that he lost before round two started. They kept going at it, biting, upper-cutting and doing even more moves against one another, with Thor executing the 'Iron Maiden' move on Bruce, taking out a decent chunk of health as Bruce was baffled by Thor's skills with the character despite playing the game for the first time. As they kept going at it, Thor had beaten Bruce, much to his dismay, but it got to round three and they went at it fiercely. "You're going down!" Bruce yelled as he had Sauron try to chomp on Armadon. "Come on, Brucey, you got this one!" Tony cheered him on as they continued to fight. Eventually, Sauron had lost and so Thor managed to put in the right combination for the 'meditation' finisher and they watched as Sauron turned black and fell apart in ashes. "Aww, come on! But not bad for your first time, Thor!" Bruce said impressed by Thor's sudden skills with the game.

They took their spots back to the couch as it was now Natasha and Jane's turn, Jane selected Chaos while Natasha opted for Vertigo, and they were in a volcanic area, complete with volcano spewing out lava in the background. "This reminds me of Muspelheim, home to the fire demons." Thor observed as Natasha kept attacking Jane. "Muspelheim, should I go there, I'll need very high SPF sunblock." Tony remarked, bringing some laughs forth. Jane out of nowhere had discovered the 'fart of fury', it stunned Vertigo before she could block it, and it brought laughter from everyone, including Thor. "Oh, that reminds me of that one time where Fury had Mexican food, his gas was so bad almost everyone was fainting or clawing at the windows to try and get out of there!" Clint reminisced, wiping his eyes, which had tears of laugher coming out of them. "Yeah, what a day that was, Coulson wouldn't go near the bathrooms for like two hours!" Natasha said trying to concentrate on winning the round while Jane was holding her own. "Poor capsicle went in there, and when he came out of there, I just about peed myself from the look on his face." Tony said still laughing to where he nearly fell off where he was sitting. "Hey! Had I known that he had Mexican food, I would have avoided the bathroom, alright?!" Steve said trying to defend himself while still laughing to the point of tears and his face turning purple. Natasha had then stunned her before the 'scorpion sting' move pierced through the character, taking out some of the health from the life bar. "Oh, nice one!" Jane said continuing to unleash special moves on Natasha. "After this, it's Steve's and Pepper's turns to play!" Tony yelled out. Eventually, Chaos won and did the 'golden shower', grossing them out while having them laugh at the same time. "Eugh, nasty!" Clint yelled making faces of disgust while the others were cringing and Steve's face was green with sickness.

So, it was Pepper and Steve's turn, Pepper picked Talon while Steve had Blizzard and they were fighting in the 'Strip' area, with Steve trying to figure out the controls for the game as he kept going at Pepper. "Come on, Peps, you got this!" Tony cheered on while the rest were watching rather intently. "Freeze that fiend, Captain!" Thor bellowed as Steve had made an ice geyser appear from the ground, but Pepper managed to dodge it by blocking. "Just a little further!" Steve yelled when trying to drain the health bar, but Pepper had done the 'pounce and flip' move on him, draining his health bar completely and scoring a win for her. "Aww!" Clint groaned his face in his hands. Round two started and as always they were going at it. They continued with the fighting as Clint was in the bathroom doing his business, with Steve doing the 'long mega punch', taking out a chunk of Pepper's character health.

They all kept playing from that point forward, with Clint sitting back with his teammates, and probably forgetting to spray off the bathroom, they continued until they decided to stop as it had gotten into maybe seven at night and they needed to eat something. "After this, we play something else…..tomorrow!" Tony declared raising his finger in the air as if it was a sword. "What game?" Natasha asked confusedly. "You'll see, now….onward to the kitchen!" Tony yelled rushing towards the kitchen with the others following.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this one, I might be starting out with Sega Genesis games, but leave a suggestion in terms of what they should play next as a bonding experience! <strong>

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here's yet another chapter of this hilarious story! so this time around they are playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the nintendo Wii! If anything looks a bit weird, I've played it once and...I suck at it! **

**disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or anyone recognizable, not even the game itself!**

**warning: hilarious prank, innuendo and I think some language!**

Chapter 2: Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl

So, after beating the crap out of each other in 'Primal Rage', and watching a few movies while having pizza, burgers, and even chicken, the next morning, they all got up wearing some pajamas, with Tony wearing an Iron man t-shirt with….a pair of 'The Twilight Zone' boxers, Clint with an 'Assassin's Creed III' shirt with grey and purple lounging pants on, Bruce with a purple shirt and green woven plaid boxers and a 'Science Bros' shirt that Tony personally commissioned for him, Thor with a Mjolnir t-shirt and red lounge pants, Jane then came out with an Egyptian blue footie hoodie, and Pepper also came out with Plum Paradise PJs, and they wondered what they would do next, but not without making hilarious comments about Tony's boxers. "Nice boxers, Tony." Natasha said trying to hold in a laugh. "What? I know women who have stepped into," he struck a pose, "The Twilight Zone." He finished with a wink. "More like the 'Construction Zone.'" Clint remarked causing laughter to ensue for the whole gang, even Steve was laughing too hard, before finally getting themselves together. "Oh ha-ha, very funny, ha-ha, it is to laugh." Tony remarked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Anyways, what are we playing this time?" Steve asked. "Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Tony yelled fist-pumping in the air. "Sounds fun, but for what system?" Jane asked confusedly. "The Wii of course! JARVIS, set the game room up, have the Wii set up so we can play!" Tony ordered enthusiastically before the group left for the game room. "Right away, sir." JARVIS acknowledged.

* * *

><p>They got inside the game room and Tony turned on the Wii, the health warning screen came up at first, but after he pressed 'a', it went to the menu screen, and pointed the arrow to where 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl was and clicked it, then pressing play so they could get to the game. It got to the startup screen and Tony selected the multiplayer mode and then selected 'Team Battle, had it set up to where people would win by how many lives were lost, and set up the amounts of Items to drop during the game and then got to the character selection screen after selecting brawl, and It was Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Clint who were up first, Tony and Bruce were teaming up along with Steve and Clint, Tony selected Lucario, Bruce selected Donkey Kong, while Steve selected Snake and Clint had King DeDeDe, and they got to the stage selection where Tony selected the 'Bridge of Eldin', and they were off! "You got this, Clint!" Natasha cheered on as Clint was cracking his knuckles, While Steve was flexing out his fingers. The round started and they were off, beating each other up while Items were dropping on the bridge. "Oh, you're going to get it, Clint!" Tony said with a smug as he kept hitting Clint with a few fireballs and kicking him with blue flames coming out of the toes, then he smashed a hammer on Tony. "Hey, no smashy-smashy!" Tony yelled out throwing blue laser balls at Clint. "I can smashy-smashy <em>all I want, <em>Stark!" Clint yelled as he was smashing even Bruce with the hammer, earning big punches from Bruce. "Ha, take that, Clint!" Bruce yelled picking up a laser gun. Steve was doing surprisingly well, blasting a few mortars here and there, and even shooting from bazookas. But suddenly, King Bulblin appeared, KO'd Tony and Clint, and put a bomb on the bridge. "Someone get that bomb!" Steve yelled making his character run towards it, but couldn't pick up the bomb. "I'm trying, but it won't," the bomb blew up, taking out a chunk of the bridge. "Let me." Clint finished groaning as he was getting his character back on the bridge. "Damn it!" Tony yelled trying to avoid the hole in the bridge. Time had gone by after that, and Tony had three lives and Bruce had four, Steve had Three and Clint had one life left, and they kept punching, kicking, and bashing one another with various weapons. An Enemy came by and attacked Tony while Bruce was bashing Steve on the other side of the hole. "I'm going to get you, Steve!" he yelled going for his final smash move…..which was consistent of Donkey Kong banging on bongo drums, causing the sound waves to raise the percentage of his hits, laughter ensued for everyone else. "Wow, what a dumb final smash." Bruce said shaking his head as the absurdity of Kong's final smash. "My turn!" Tony yelled activating his final smash, which was a big laser frying everyone who was in its path, including Clint who lost his final life. "Now _that's _a final smash to remember, reminds me of my repulsors when I'm blasting at enemies!" Tony yelled as Clint grumbled at his loss to Tony. "Crap, I'm the last one standing!" Steve said knowing he was now facing Tony and Bruce, who laughed evilly. "I believe in you, Captain!" Thor bellowed while they continued fighting. Steve activated his final smash, which was consistent with him being on a ladder for a helicopter and shooting ammo at both Tony and Bruce, their cursing would give even Thanos a heart attack if at all possible even as he was shooting at them. "Got ya that time, Stark!" Steve crowed, much to Tony's anger as he kept trying to hit him with Lucario's lasers, he managed to activate the final smash move again, just as King Bulblin appeared again and put a bomb on another section of the bridge, frustrating the players further. "Oh, come on, man!" Steve yelled as that bomb blew up, creating another hole in the bridge. Bruce picked up a smart bomb and threw it at Steve, ultimately KO-ing him in the process, and picking up a win for Tony and Bruce. "Yeah, Science Bros RULE!" Tony shouted doing some hilarious poses.

It was now Thor, Jane, Natasha, and Pepper who were up for their round in the tag team fight. Pepper had Princess Peach while Natasha had Samus, Jane had princess Zelda while Thor had Link, and both teams of Jane and Thor, along with Pepper and Natasha, and they played in the Mario Circuit stage, where they immediately were going at it, brawling at each other. Of course poor Thor kept getting run over by the go karts, prompting Tony to try and sing a parody of 'Grandma got run over by a reindeer', except it being 'Poor Thor got run over by a go kart'. "Poor Thor got run over by a go kart…..playing some super smash brothers brawl….You can say he's not very coordinated….but believe me he's learning, so be patient…" he tried to start only to finally burst out laughing along with even Thor as he was trying to get the hang of playing the game with Jane. "I'm gonna get you, Thor!" Natasha yelled attacking him with various items in the level, which results in both of them getting run over by the go karts again as Thor's percentage as at 105% when he was KO'ed, losing a life in the process. Pepper activated her 'final smash', which was consistent of just being put to sleep, with dancing going on and little…..I don't know what to call them, objects on the ground and then whacking them with a frying pan. "Wait, I take that back, _that's _a dumb final smash!" Bruce said when laughter had ensued over the final smash Peach did. They continued beating each other in the stage, Thor was dodging the go karts, but Jane got hit by one after attacking Samus, much to her annoyance. Natasha had managed to activate her final smash, which consisted of her, in the suit, firing a huge laser beam at Jane and Thor, raising their percentage higher. "Aw, come on!" Jane yelled trying to activate her final smash while Thor was battling Pepper. Jane eventually did and it consisted of Zelda shooting a powerful arrow so fast and quick, it made Clint look on in awe at the powerful display, knocking out Natasha and Pepper. "Damn!" Clint said admirably. "My thoughts exactly!" Bruce said shifting in his seat a bit. Thor had activated his final smash, which had his character slicing up Natasha's character while the tri-force symbols were floating around him before he knocked Samus out, earning a curse word in Russian. They kept fighting on, until they had heard what sounded like combination of a tuba, trumpet, French horn and trombone blaring too loudly and out of tune, startling them senseless. "What the peachy keen jellybean was that?!" Steve asked looking around the room as they paused the game. "You got me on that one, Cap! Did someone fart!?" Tony yelled out. "T'was not I, man of Iron!" Thor yelled, still startled by the noise. "Not me, I feel a burp coming, but not a fart!" Clint yelled confused, wishing he had his bow and arrows with him. "It for damn sure wasn't _me!" _Bruce yelled trying to assess what that noise was. "Ok, sneaking part of an orchestra into the tower?!" Tony asked again looking around the place. "No reports of orchestra players within the vicinity, sir." JARVIS said almost in a shrugging manner.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, they kept playing their game, with Jane successfully winning for both her and Thor, so now it was a matter of what to do next after playing the game all day long, and they were hungry, <em>really hungry. <em>"Ok, so what do we want to eat tonight?" Tony asked going through various menus. "I don't know….how about one of those fifties style diners?" Steve asked. "Hmmm, sounds great, what other possibilities?" Tony asked after writing it down on a notepad. "What about Chinese?" Pepper asked. "Chinese sounds good too, anything else?" Tony asked. "I vote fifties diner!" Clint declared along with everyone else. "Alright, so fifties diner—" Tony was cut off by the same blaring out of tune horn noises, startling all of them, and causing Clint to fall off his barstool. "Clint, I swear to—" Tony growled out. "Hey, it wasn't me, I'm not keeping any orchestra players in the tower!" Clint defended himself trying to stand up. "Wait, did your brother…." Natasha started asking. "It couldn't have been my brother, his powers are weakened and he is being kept in his prison cell up in Asgard." Thor said automatically ruling out Loki being the culprit.

* * *

><p>While the Avengers were eating at the diner, Maria, Fury, and even Sitwell were laughing so hard they nearly turned purple, and Fury had to wipe his eye from the prank they pulled on Tony, just as a little comeback for hacking into their classified records. "Oh god that was hilarious!" Sitwell commented still laughing from the prank they pulled on the Avengers. "Yes it was, I'm happy we invented that little program which makes the sound go off every few hours." Maria commented trying to calm herself down from her laughter as she was on the verge of falling down from laughter.<p>

**OK, hope you guys liked the chapter, now should I do the next chapter with 'Five Nights at Freddy's', 'Conker's bad fur day', or any other game? let me know in the reviews! **

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that this is late! I have started a job here in town, so delays of fanfic chapters are to be expected! anywho...Here's the latest chapter and it has to do with one of the scariest indie horror games of 2014! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, any suggestions on what other games these guys should play, let me know! **

Chapter 3: PC: Five nights at Freddy's

The next morning, after their night out at a fifties style restaurant, Tony decided they should play a game that is a hideous instrument of sheer torture for just about _anyone. _"Gather 'round everyone, I have an announcement to make regarding our latest game to play as a team, so hustle up people!" Tony yelled out while clapping his hands together. They trudged onto the living room, wearing some footed pajamas, Natasha looked cranky as always, Jane's hair was sticking up in so many places it was like the 80s all over again, though Thor's hair was sticking up in various places also, being a god of thunder and all. "What is it, Tony?" Pepper yawned while stretching herself a bit. "We are going to play a game so scary, so nerve wracking….we're playing…." He paused for dramatic effect, because he's Tony Stark, dramatics were more or less his forte, "Five nights at Freddy's!" he finished rubbing his hands together evilly. "Ok, what in the hell is 'Five nights at Freddy's' anyway?" Clint asked confusedly. "Probably the scariest horror game of this year, Oh! And we are going to be filmed in our rooms, the game is on all of your computers, so whoever freaks out the worst to the point where it's hilarious gets to buy dinner, deal?" Tony asked excitedly. "I'm a bit wary, but deal." Steve said a bit nervously. "Oh! And whoever makes it through all five nights _without _losing a lot gets bragging rights for a whole month!" He yelled out before going to his room to play the computer game, god was this going to get them scarred for life!

* * *

><p>Tony was in his room, with his lights off with only his headset and the light of the computer monitor as the only source of light, and he was now at his first night of playing the game, with the phone ringing and the supervisor answering the phone. Tony was pretty much just shrugging off most of the phone call…..until the point where the phone man mentions something about filing a missing persons report and thoroughly cleaning everything with bleach and replacing carpets, and mentioning how the animatronics think that the person is an endoskeleton without a costume on, so they would forcefully stuff them into a costume, which caused Tony to panic a bit. "What!? Forcefully stuff <em>this," <em>he posed for emphasis, "Into a costume?! NO THANK YOU, SIR!" he yelled before starting with the show stage camera and the animatronics were still there, much to his relief. The phone call was finished and he was still looking at the other cameras….until he got back to the show stage camera and noticed that Bonnie was missing. "Oh dear god where's that bunny, where is it!?" he asked looking at the other cameras until he looked at the backstage camera and saw that it was there. "You better stay right goddamn there!" he yelled trying to relax. He kept going with the cameras, but forgot to check Pirate's Cove so by the time he had looked there, the curtains were open and there was an 'IT'S ME!' sign there and before Foxy could get there, Tony had closed the doors, and Foxy was banging on the door trying to get inside where Tony was, but he only blew a raspberry and taunted him. "Haha, you can't get me!" he taunted making silly faces at the monitor. When he checked the camera, Foxy was there, so he turned on the door light first, finding nothing there before lifting the door open and continuing to check the cameras, only to find that Freddy was gone from his spot at the show stage camera along with Chica. "Oh, good lord, psycho teddy's on the loose along with the big chicken!" Tony said to himself trying to calm himself down. He found Chica at the bathrooms, much to his relief, but when he checked the door on the left, Bonnie was there, surprising him. "GOD ALMIGHTY!" he yelped shutting the door on the left. "You better be gone, bugs bunny!" he yelled angrily while checking the other cameras. It rolled to six AM and Tony was thrilled to get past night one, but night two unfortunately would be more challenging. As he got started with the second night, Bonnie was already gone along with Chica and after a while, Foxy was peeking out from the curtains of the Pirate Cove stage and camera. "Already, are you SERIOUS?!" Tony asked incredulously as the phone was yammering on about what needed to be reminded for night two. But, he had forgotten to close the door because when he had gotten away from the camera monitor, Bonnie was in front of him, and he screamed very loudly! "Oh good god, oh that nearly gave me a heart attack, oh….I think this game should also be called 'How to develop a phobia of animatronic characters in less than thirty minutes." Tony said trying to get his heart rate back to normal as it then had cut to what happened after the night watchman was stuffed into a costume.

* * *

><p>Clint managed to get through the first night with no problems, the second night was a bit of a challenge as Foxy tried to attack twice, and Bonnie and Chica were outside the door, draining the power. "No, don't you do this to me, game!" Clint yelled desperately as he knew that if this were to go out to SHIELD about him getting scared over animatronic objects, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his colleagues. He looked at the monitor and saw that Bonnie was in the supply closet, much to his relief, but when he looked at the hallway on the right, Chica was there, so that kind of freaked him out a bit. "Come on, you're Hawkeye, you can't be scared of a damn chicken!" Clint scolded himself as he kept looking at the cameras and lights. "Come on, dude, you got this!" he motivated himself before the clock struck six AM, and it got to the third night, which was worrying him very much. "Oh, if only you could use a weapon, like a bow and arrow or chainsaw even!" Clint said as Bonnie and Chica were gone from their spots on the show stage camera. "Where are you!?" Clint yelled out as he kept checking the cameras frantically, forgetting to check the door lights because when he had tried to close the left door, it wouldn't let him and after he flipped closed the monitor, Bonnie was there, and he let out a scream so loud, pretty much a great many people in the tower would hear it. "Oh, you bunny bozo!" he yelled trying to calm himself down. "Oh god, I wish I would be able to blow their mechanical butts up with a bazooka!" he said still getting his heart rate back to normal. It got to the main screen before he decided to try again with playing the game, again going to the start of night three, he was determined to get through the game in one piece. "No way you're going to stuff me into a costume, you robotic jerks!" he bellowed before continuing the game.<p>

* * *

><p>Natasha was doing very well, getting through the first night with virtually no problems, the second, she just had to keep an eye on Foxy, and the third night was a bit of a challenge, but it was night number 4 that was proving to be very difficult even for the assassin, and what was making this even more nerve wracking for even the assassin? Footsteps, groans, screams, and even the demonic laughter from Freddy. "Come on, stop showing up to my door." She said as if hoping that Chica would get away from the window on the right. She kept checking the cameras and the lights to see if the characters were in their usual spots, but Bonnie was in the hallway, near the supply closet, startling her some. "Oh, please go away, you robotic ass!" she yelled checking the show stage camera, and Freddy was looking at the camera. "Oh lord, why can't we use a flamethrower to burn them to a crisp? I don't care if I get fired, those robots are psychos!" Natasha yelled out getting scared and very angry. She suddenly heard his demonic laughter and growled at the camera, not wanting to open the door as she was now at 10% power and it was at four in the morning in the game. "Hurry up you stupid game!" she yelled at the screen as if it would hurry up. She was checking the lights, but it wasted more of the power and the power ran out and the jingle of death was playing while she went pale as the light temporarily flashed Freddy's face before the screen went black and it was maybe ten to fifteen seconds of suspense before Freddy jump-scared her and she was cursing in Russian before the static cut to the costume after the security guard is stuffed into the costume, with the eyes on the costume. "If only the game would allow me to dismantle those things!" Natasha yelled before trying again with night four, bound and determined to finish those nights in one piece. She kept looking at the cameras for the different areas, making sure they weren't anywhere near her, while checking pirates cove, and Foxy was playing peek-a-boo again with her, and Bonnie and Chica were already missing from their spots. "This means war, you robotic menaces!" she said to the screen with determination.<p>

* * *

><p>Thor was doing pretty well with night three, being his boastful self about not having the animatronics get to him. "Ha, I can just use Mjolnir to electrocute them to Valhalla!" he bragged being aware of where the robots were and when to shut the doors. He turned on the light for the door on the right and Chica was there, startling him and he shut the door, very much in attempt to prevent her from getting inside. "You will never get to me, fiend!" he taunted at the screen. As he kept checking the other cameras, he didn't know that Foxy had gotten out until he checked the pirate cove camera and saw that 'it's me!' sign and there were running footsteps in the hallway. "No, GET BACK!" He yelled before Foxy got inside, screamed and it cut to the static screen. "Curse you, dastardly mechanical being, you shall rue the day you murdered the son of Odin!" he bellowed at the screen as it cut to the stuffed Freddy Fazbear costume. He continued on, redoing night three of the game, determined to finish the game if it was the last thing that would ever need to be done. As he continued with where he left off, Bonnie was in the supply closet while Chica was outside the door on the right, where he closed that door, while still keeping track of Foxy and Freddy. "You shall not best <em>me, <em>mechanical fiends!" he roared at the screen as it had gotten to maybe five in the morning at night three, he was determined to best that level of the game as much as possible, but even he would need to deal with the groaning, laughter, footsteps, and screams coming from each animatronic as he would keep going. "FOR ASGARD!" he roared at the screen as he was still wanting to finish the game.

* * *

><p>Jane was doing pretty well, although she was a bit bothered by Freddy, who could blame her for that, really? "You stay away you mechanical monster! Why couldn't they hire a repairman, then this wouldn't be happening!?" Jane asked herself, filling up with anxiety as she kept playing the game, checking how much power was left on the meter before doing anything else, and she was hearing groaning, footsteps and even some of the occasional running. "Or unleash Chucky for that matter!" Jane yelled again, anyone who ever played the game for the first time was either unphased by it, or screamed so loud it was like something out of a Rob Zombie film, or even a John Carpenter film for that matter. As she was checking on the power meter, 'Psycho teddy', or Freddy, was not in his usual spot anymore…..which is <em>never <em>good whatsoever. "Oh no! He's gone!" she said trying to remain resilient against the game. "Come on, Jane! If you can be able to find different galaxies and find new stars along the side, then surely you can master this crazy horrific game!" she said trying to boost more of her morale…which ran off to Nassau as soon as she checked the camera at the right hallway and saw that Freddy was there! "Oh…" she whimpered a bit as she shut the doors, which was proven to be her undoing as the power had run out and that nightmarish tune was playing and she found Freddy outside with a light showing his face as it faded to a black screen and it felt like a minute had passed before Freddy jumpscared her to where she fell out of her chair, screaming bloody murder. "Oh…..oh good….." she was trying to get her heart to a normal heartbeat as by the time she had gotten up, it went to the part with the stuffed costume for a bit before going to the main menu and it showed on the bottom 'continue night 4' as she was getting to her chair. "Oh, I was SO CLOSE!" she yelled in dismay as she had her hand on her heart, still trying to calm herself down. "Okay, so _that's _how you want to play this twisted game of cat and mouse, huh? I'll play alright!" she yelled determined to finish the game along with the others.

* * *

><p>Pepper was still playing the game, actually getting to night five, without losing the first four, LIKE A BOSS!* Though night five was proving to be quite difficult and it was especially when almost immediately the animatronics, including Freddy and Foxy were very aggressive and Bonnie and Chica were gone almost immediately, going for the restrooms and backstage area as she was watching and hearing for signs of the animatronics as she was keeping track of the power that she was using up for the cameras, lights and doors as she was trying to get them away from her. "Why can't there be a cheat for unlimited power in this game? Oh wait, it makes it even more nerve wracking, what's a horror game without something to cause paranoia in the player!" she said exasperated as she turned on the light and noticed that Bonnie was there, so she closed the door. "Oh, go <em>away, you bionic bunny from hell!" <em>she yelled at the screen as she was checking the cameras and noticed Foxy playing a bit of peekaboo before she went to the stage camera and noticed that Freddy wasn't there. "Oh…..crap!" she said with fright and paranoia in her voice. But as she was in the midst of checking the cameras, she hadn't noticed that Freddy was getting closer until she heard his dreaded laughter, so when she tried to close it, he jumpscared her to where she nearly flew out of her seat, _literally at that! _"Oh….oh, I'm going to be the one stuffing _you _in that wood chipper, Fazbear!" she vowed at the computer screen as it got to the main menu with Freddy's taunting face as if saying 'Yeah, try and outwit me, I _dare _you!' to her while she was getting herself back together.

* * *

><p>Poor Steve was having a more frustrating time than nerve wracking time of getting through night number three without Freddy, Chica or even Bonnie getting to him, to the point where the guy who represented a more gentle, civilized and moral man having a more fouler mouth than a sailor at the seas getting some crabs, lobster or even tilapia. "Aww, come on! GO AWAY!" he yelled at the screen as if they would go away after hearing him, which was an impossibility. He kept checking pirate's cove for Foxy, and it was peeking outside the curtains as he kept checking to make sure Bonnie wasn't there at the door…..only to find him still there at the door. "Go away!" he yelled before cursing at the screen again. "Ok, calm down Steve, you're <em>better <em>than this, you can do it!" he said to himself hoping to boost his morale while playing the game. He was continuing with playing the game, until came 5 a.m., and Freddy was at the door, with the power completely drained. "Oh, sweet mother of—" he was cut off by the sweet sound of the clock chiming at 6 a.m. and he was overjoyed by this sweet victory. "OH, SWEET VICTORY!" He yelled at the screen for a moment…..until it was cut off to night number four. "Are you serious at the moment?!" He asked completely bewildered by the fact that he was to keep going with the game.

* * *

><p>Bruce….ah, Bruce…stress levels and horror games would normally mix with those who loved some serious scares, but not for those who get scared easily, though it wouldn't result in turning into a giant green monster who would go on a rampage. He was on night one, and it was a relatively easy level for even him. "Ok, need to keep track of their movements and keep the 'robo-psycho Tweety bird from hell' away from me at all costs." He said while he went to the backstage camera and saw Bonnie staring at the camera. "Hello Terminator bunny, fancy seeing you here on this game while you're trying to stuff me into a costume like stuffing into a Thanksgiving and Christmas turkey." Bruce said at the screen trying to calm himself down as he was carefully checking the power, but was surprised to see Golden Freddy and the screen glitch a little bit. "OH, GOOD GOD WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled startled as he flipped the monitor up and down, getting rid of the Golden Freddy hallucination from the screen. "Am I the only one who saw that?!" he asked still shocked by the hallucination he had just seen, the gold lifeless animatronic that had no eyes and it looked like it was smiling. Things only got MUCH worse for Bruce as he was hearing what sounded like groaning coming from outside the office. "What the <em>hell <em>is that noise!?" He asked on the verge of flipping out from his seat. There were even footsteps coming from the audio, and they were a bit paced. "GET AWAY!" he screamed at the screen as it was becoming a nail biter for him at this point. When it was quiet again, he was looking at the camera screen to where the west corner of the hallway was, and Bonnie of course was there, looking at him like he was a snack or even dessert for that matter, while he was trying to ease his growing stress over the game. As the game escalated even further in terms of the characters roaming around and the power meter going down, he was breathing into a paper bag repeatedly so that his stress levels would be at ease, but it wasn't easy with a game like this.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of hyperventilation, frustration, anger, and agony, they all completed the game, but to quote Tony…. "I would sooner go back through that portal than go through the sixth night!" of which everyone else agreed to, but Pepper had glared at him about the portal comment. "Ok, let's go through the footages and see who gets to pay for this night's dinner!" he said evilly as he rubbed his hands together and went to the living room to play the footages of each person playing the game. The first piece of footage that was played was Tony's and Clint was laughing at his reaction to Chica being outside the door, describing him as a squealing little girl, to which he wanted to blast a repulsor at his butt for the comment. Of course they had a slight jump scare with Chica being outside his door, and him taunting Foxy after shutting him outside the office, causing laughter to ensue for all of the avengers inside the place. Though some of them were laughing at his antics, it wasn't enough for the billionaire to be the one to pay for their dinner.<p>

Natasha's footage played next, and it consisted of her being highly irritated and cursing in Russian, much to the amusement of Clint and Bruce….until she gave them a death glare. The footage kept showing that she was keeping herself on guard as to when she would shut the doors and check the movements, and the times where she yelped a little bit were funny, but the rest was yet to come as they were about to witness possibly the funniest thing ever created: on night five, Natasha was now keeping watch of both Foxy and Freddy and she looked like she was on the verge of slicing and dicing both animatronics with a bazooka and chainsaw, along with a welder and flamethrower. "Come and get me you bozos!" she yelled at the camera, until Freddy picked the worst possible time to say 'Hello!' because as soon as he managed to get inside the room and scare her, she nearly jumped out of her seat and fell onto the floor, causing uncontrollable bouts of laughter amongst the gang…until she gave Tony and Clint a death glare, causing them to shut up….after a while, but it wasn't enough for her to pay for dinner.

They were looking at the footage for Clint….there were some snickers here and there, a few bursts of laughter here and there, along with the yelps due to the jump scares, but after a while, Clint had the power run out at night four, and his face was just about pale, and he saw that light flash Freddy's eyes. "GO THE HELL AWAY!" Clint had screamed to the camera, and he had shouted practically to Asgard when the clock chimed at 6 AM, pumping his fists in the air over and over again. "Oh yeah, I'M THE GOD OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!" He bellowed causing laughter to pour out of everyone, and confusing Thor in the process.

Steve's footage was BY FAR, the funniest footage that they had ever seen in their lives: he was yelping at every sound and movement that the animatronics had made, he was red in the face as they viewed his footage, and as far as the others were concerned, _he _was the one who would pay for tonight's dinner! "Oh, Steve….." Bruce was trying to be sympathetic, but couldn't stop laughing at the footage as the captain was hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>After viewing the rest of the footages from each contender, Tony and the others went to a steakhouse, where Steve of course paid for dinner, but Tony found out that SHIELD had sent the little program that blared the sound of out of tune instruments every few hours….so he came up with the ULTIMATE comeback against SHIELD…..and it involves a certain character from the game they were playing earlier. "This is going to be THE FUNNIEST comeback prank ever!" he squealed with glee as he made some last minute touches to the program to be sent out to SHIELD's computers, and when he had them activated, he was awaiting their reactions from the prank.<p>

While Fury was on his computer checking over some files, he had stumbled upon an icon on his computer that had the SHIELD logo on there, and after a few moments of wondering what to do next, he clicked on it, and the next thing he knew his screen was black, nothing had happened so far….so after a while of looking at the program, Freddy popped up and surprised Fury, only to shoot at his monitor and have it riddled with bullet holes…..In other words, SHIELD had to explain to the world council why millions of dollars' worth of monitors needed to be replaced due to it having bullet holes riddled in them, all while Tony was viewing the whole thing and he and the rest of the avengers were cracking up a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**follow, favorite, review or do them all!**

**X3**


End file.
